The subject matter relates to a platen type scanner driving mechanism (1), or more specifically, to a platen type scanner driving mechanism (1) that will save the force of the driving unit and reduce its turning distance.
Conventionally, with a prior art of platen type scanner driving device, the object to be scanned is placed in a fixed position, then an electric charge coupler module or a contact type image detector module or such an optical module is driven by the driving unit, so that the optical module will perform a scanning operation on the object to be scanned.
The light produced from the light source is shone onto the object to be scanned, the reflected light travels from the reflecting mirror to the lens for convergence, then the converged light is focused onto the electric charge coupler, then said electric charge coupler will process the optical signals into acceptable analog or digital signals.
In aforesaid conventional platen type scanning device, as shown in FIG. 1, the driving unit is pulled at two ends of the optical module 13 by the wire 11, to drive the optical module 13 to move to the left and right along a guide track. However, it has the shortcomings of excessive turning distance, excessive load on the driving unit, and much waste of motor force.
It is obvious from the above that aforesaid conventional platen type scanner driving mechanism does involve inconveniences and shortcomings in actual applications, that need to be redressed.
To seek possible improvement on said shortcomings, the subject inventor has devoted in the research, accompanied by technical applications, and has finally presented a reasonably designed subject matter with effective improvement of said shortcomings.